narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Transmutation
|image=Dispel_mtg_by_chase_sc2-d5ivbwk.jpg |kanji=五大変移 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Godai Hen'i |literal english=Elemental Transmutation |english tv=Transubstantiation of the Divine Elements |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden |jutsu type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Ukyo Hara, Kakezan |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Overview is a technique that can be mastered by those who wield dominion over the physical plane. At this time, there can only be one person who can be the physical embodiment. As we know, the Sage of the Physical Plane, Ukyo Hara is the master of the natural and spiritual elements and as such, he is able to utilize them into an astonishing extent. The purpose of this technique is to use the process of transmutation in accordance with elemental forms of chakra and change them into their polar opposite. For example, if an opponent uses a Fire Release technique, Ukyo will be able to transmute it into a Water Release of equal power and chakra expenditure and the attack will be directed back to the source. Application To initiate the technique, Ukyo will simply raise his left or right hand in defense against an oncoming attack, and as in similar effect to Gaoh Minazuki The Right Hand of God: Banishment Technique, he will gather the opposing elemental chakra into his hand disperse it as a wave changing the basic construct of the oncoming technique, changing the element into Ukyo’s desire. However, the technique transmuted will return to the opponent with equal force as the former technique. This unique jutsu, incorporates the usage of two different sets of motor skills, in which the left and right arm acts independently. This technique works well against single element attacks. The trouble comes into effect when the opponent uses a kekkei genkai against Ukyo, as he is unable to transmute multiple elemental attacks, such as , and using a single hand. But in this instance, he is able to use his other hand to simply counteract the other element involved in the technique. Furthermore, as with all techniques, there is a drawback, and this one is no different. They primary drawback is that the amount of chakra used for this technique is equal to what the opponent attacks Ukyo with. This technique is highly resourceful during times of combat when the transmutation speed of this technique is crucial to survival. He is also able to transfer the ability to other parts of his body or form the transmutation energies in the form of a sphere. Another advantage and vital for battle is the ability to forcefully add and to ease the transition the opponent or the person in question into learning a new affinity and improving comprehension of their primary affinity. This version of the technique may only be used once on a person, as using it more than once may actually null the opponents ability to utilize elemental jutsu. If this ability is a gift or a curse who knows? It is only Ukyo's decision to use this technique, though this has not been stated before, a horrendous drawback of adding an elemental affinity or taking one away takes 1 year of life off of Ukyo's lifespan. Which makes one wonder, if this ability is truly one that can be taken lightly? The users of Kekkei Genkai are effected as well. However for them, process is slightly more painful, especially with the effect of adding another affinity. The transmutation process will be listed below. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Earth Release Category:Fire Release Category:Lightning Release Category:Wind Release Category:Water Release Category:A-Rank Category:A-Jutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Hiden